


Making sure

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for midwifeonboard for the Christmas in July fic exchange who wanted A/R smut. Sorry about the slight delay (blame my wee brother), I hope this is okay. It's set sometime between 'A day in the life' and 'Maelstrom' assuming Bill isn't an idiot at the end of ADITL.

Laura slammed the hatch door behind her and kicked off her shoes the instant it shut. She stopped a short distance inside the cabin and let out a loud sigh before shutting her eyes.

Bill watched her as she tried to will her anger away. “Quorum?” he hedged after a minute or two.

She grunted in reply as she opened her eyes and sat down on his couch. “Some days I want to airlock them all.”

“Just some days?” Bill had stood and rounded his desk, quickly crossing the cabin to stand before her. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

She let out a sigh. “When’s dinner?”

“About ten minutes.”

Her head fell back on the couch. “I suppose that’s enough time for me to try and relax.”

“You know, I could help you with that.” He smiled and lowered her hand back onto the couch. She lifted her head slightly, the question on her face silenced when he began caressing the back of her knees with his fingers. His thumbs slipped under the hem of her skirt, pushing it upwards as his fingers trailed along her skin. She sighed again as his touch moved ever upwards, dancing across her skin and causing an entirely different kind of tension to build.

A moan passed her lips as he touched a particularly sensitive spot and it was with a pleased smile that he commanded “Up” and moved his hands underneath her thighs to reinforce his words.

Laura arched, hips lifting, head and shoulders sinking further into the soft leather. She froze in place as he pushed her skirt up to her waist and pulled her panties down to her knees. He pressed slightly on her thighs and she dropped back down, moving forwards so she sat at the edge of the couch, hair fanning out as she did so.

Bill made a contented noise in the back of his throat and ran his hands over the newly revealed skin. Laura bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut as he reached the crease of her hip and brushed his fingers against her pubic hair.

He used his elbows to further spread her knees, panties pooling at her ankles as he maneuavered himself closer to her. His thumbs moved through her dampening curls and gently spread her outer labia, baring her to his view. He heard her heavy intake of breath at the motion and he looked up to see the expression on her face.

Her eyes opened at the lack of movement and he smiled widely again as they made eye contact. A smile graced her face as well and he lowered his head, blowing gently on her sensitive flesh before his tongue darted out to taste her.

She groaned, first in pleasure then in annoyance as a knock on the hatch indicated their peace was about to be disturbed.

Bill pulled away, a displeased grunt passing his lips as he pulled up her panties. He then stood, giving her a hand up, and went to open the hatch as she righted herself. He pulled it open to reveal Kara who looked at their annoyed faces.

“Am I too early?”

”No,” Laura replied, “I was just venting about the Quorum again.” She pulled Bill away from the hatch, letting Kara enter the cabin.

“So, any new stupidity we should be warned about?” Kara’s tone was bright, trying to ease the conversation.

Laura snorted. “Just the usual rations and repairs.” She pulled out a chair from the table and sat, trying to relax. Kara followed suit leaving Bill standing looking anxiously between them.

“How was the CAP?” Laura asked and Kara looked relieved at finding another topic of conversation. She opened her mouth to reply but another knock at the hatch interrupted her.

Bill moved to answer it and found Lee and Saul waiting whilst Laura remarked, “No one in this family has a sense of timing.”

The pair entered and there was a brief moment as everyone looked at each other, slightly unsure as to what to say, but it was broken when Bill asked Lee for help with the drinks. Yet another knock on the hatch sung out though, and Bill again answered it, leaving Lee to finish the drinks and Laura to snort again.

“Maybe it’s a military thing.” Five eyes looked enquiringly at her but she just shrugged her shoulders as Bill and a Corporal carried the trays containing their dinner over to the table.

The galleys latest attempts at making the algae more palatable hadn’t been successful but they all grabbed a plate and began eating regardless of the unappetising fare.

Dinner was mainly a quiet affair, with only shop talk made until Saul, perceptive as he was about the Old Man and the reasoning behind the dinner, asked, “Has Bill told you any of his shore leave stories?”

Kara and Laura smirked as they shook their heads, Lee looked slightly afraid as he said no and Bill’s eyes widened as he protested. “Maybe we should talk about something else.”

“Come on Bill you never tell me anything about your youth.” Laura pleaded and Kara chimed in. “It’s been nothing but piloting stories.”

Bill looked at Lee, silently asking for help but Saul carried on anyway. “So you don’t know about the time Bill got friendly,” he waggled his eyebrow, “with a woman in a bar on Picon?”

Lee looked sick and Bill groaned.

Saul grinned. “Well it turned out she was a he.”

Laura and Kara sniggered and their laughter grew louder as Saul carried on with the story.

***

Bill spun the wheel shut after he ushered Saul out and moved to help Laura clear the table. “Well that was interesting,” she smirked.

Bill sighed and sat down. “I knew it was a mistake inviting Saul.”

She laughed and sat in his lap. “You don’t really mean that.” She smiled. “It certainly eased things along. Besides, I thought it was every parent’s job to embarrass their children?”

He poked her in the side and she shot him an unamused look which quickly turned sly. “So was Saul telling the truth or was he embellishing it?”

“You’re not going to let me hear the end of this are you?”

“No.” She smirked at him and his response was to steal her breath away by crushing his lips against hers and demanding entrance with his tongue. She acquiesced, their relationship still too new to even think about objecting.

Their tongues stroked, battled and soothed as his hands splayed across her back, pulling her tight against him and her arms went around the back of his neck, fingers slipping into his hair.

He pulled away, both of them grinning, but his hopes of silencing her were dashed when her smile turned into a smirk again. “It’s just as well you checked I was female earlier.” She tried to contain a giggle. “Maybe I should check you’re male before we go any further.” Giggles broke free and she let them have free reign.

They were cut off with a gasp though, as Bill surged forward, moving them both off the couch and onto the floor, where he made sure she was under him. One leg slipped between hers as far as her skirt would allow and one hand supported the back of her head, the other still behind her back ensuring they didn’t part.

He thrust his hips, rubbing his hardness against her thigh and causing her to groan. “Is that male enough for you?”

Her hands moved between them, starting to undo his belt and copping a quick feel, “Well it could be fake.” Her lips twitched upwards in the beginning of another smirk.

He once again cut her off, this time by kissing her and moving his hands from their positions to once again push the hem of her skirt upwards, once again pull her panties down. He pried her hands away from his belt and pinned her wrists to the floor. “I’ll show you fake,” he growled and she arched beneath him in response. He undid his belt himself, the process taking longer as he did it one handed. He attempted to wrestle his pants and boxers down one handed but gave up and settled for pulling his hard cock out his fly. He moved onto his knees, resettling himself completely between her legs and entered her in one fluid motion.

Guttural moans filled the air along with the words, “Okay now I’m sure.” He grinned, pulling out of her and thrusting deeper into her. She arched again, kissing him as he began to create a rhythm. He moved his free hand down to her backside, squeezing gently before using the leverage to increase the pressure of their joining. A few moments later he stopped though and pulled back, rising to sit on his heels. She looked bewildered, her breathing heavy. “Bill?”

He looked sheepishly at his hand before grabbing a spread cushion from the couch. He again commanded “Up,” and pushed the cushion beneath her. She lowered herself back to the floor and he took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Her hair was a tangled mess spread out on the floor. Her skin was flushed. Her lower body was open to his gaze and glistening with her arousal. Every heaving breath she took raised her breasts, emphasising the taut nipples showing though her shirt.

“Wouldn’t want you to get carpet burn.” He answered with a smirk. Her expression softened slightly and she reached for him, poking him in the ribs for his smirk before dragging him down to her level.

He captured her lips again, a bruising kiss this time and again entered her quickly. She arched, head falling away from his as she groaned.

“There is also that.” His smirk faded as she rolled her hips, taking advantage of the new angle as the rough cloth of his pants rubbed against her and his cock moved deeper inside her. Their lips found each other again and their hands entwined as they began to move in counterpoint; him thrusting, her arching, with the occasional grind of hips thrown in to enliven things further.

It didn’t take long for the world to contract around them, the teasing of the day and previous months meaning their bodies didn’t require much stimulation from the other to approach the precipice of orgasm. He was the first to fall, his body going rigid and her name exclaimed in a grunt. She swiftly followed, muscles tensing and his name screamed into the cabin.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the cabin afterwards and neither moved much as they lay entangled, making only the occasional motion that prolonged their pleasure.

She placed a gentle kiss on the side of his face and he pushed his weight onto his elbows as he raised himself enough to look at her. She smiled at him, her whole face lighting up as she did so and he couldn’t help but smile back as he gently slipped out of her body. She moaned a little at the loss of contact and he stood, still smiling. He reached down and pulled her up; sweetly kissing her as soon as she was straight. She pulled away as her giggles returned, leaning her head on his shoulder as she thought about the absurdity of them acting like teenagers at their age.

Their arms found their way around the others’ waist and they stood, still in their dishevelled state, revelling in their relationship. After a moment, he cupped her cheek, kissing her through her giggles before laughter rumbled through his chest. “C’mon, we need a shower before bed.” He looked her over and added, “You also need to get the wrinkles out of that skirt.”

She playfully nudged him and he chuckled again. He moved towards the head, dragging her with him and only slowing enough to allow her to grab a hanger for her skirt.

Inside the head he began to remove his uniform and, with a twinkle in his eye, challenged, “Last one in the shower sleeps on the outside of the rack.”


End file.
